The instant invention relates generally to cleaning devices and more specifically it relates to a fork and comb cleaning tool.
Numerous cleaning devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to clean combs and the like. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,837,755; 3,363,275 and 3,964,120 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.